


Geeks in Love

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Smantha Carter, are you oogling me while I’m adjusting the focal length of this telescope?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeks in Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #098 "writer's choice" ("technobabble")

Sam tucked her feet up under the plaid wool blanket, the lawn chair creaking beneath her, and settled into watch.

Jack stood closer to the edge of the roof, adjusting his telescope, and after a moment, he straightened, grinning. “Okay,” he said. “I think I’ve got it. With the new lense in place— and thank you for that, by the way, Carter, you’re much better with the fiddly bits than I am— we should get a pretty good view of Jupiter, in time to see the… What?”

“Nothing,” said Sam. “It’s just, I get it now.”

“Get what? Jupiter?”

“No, I get why you like it when I…” She waved a hand vaguely. “Technobabble. It’s not even the words— don’t get me wrong, I _do_ like hearing you say all those scientific terms, and use them correctly— it’s how happy you sound when you say them. Do I sound that excited when I’m talking about science?”

“Hell, yes,” said Jack. “Why do you think I always used to stop you, even when we did have time for one of your geek-outs? As your commanding officer, it would have been very undignified for me to just stand there staring at you.”

“Not to mention, against regulations,” said Sam. “Good thing we don’t have to worry about that now.”

Jack put his hands on his hips in mock-indignation. “Smantha Carter, are you oogling me while I’m adjusting the focal length of this telescope?”

She grinned. “Yes, I am.”

“Good,” said Jack. “But I think I’ve got it all set up. Wanna come take a look?”

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” Sam teased, leaning in to look through the telescope eyepiece. 

“Never,” he said. “You’re the only girl I’d ever technobabble at, Carter.”

She laughed and kissed him. “Good.”

THE END


End file.
